Problem: A brown tie costs $$4$, and a popular black jacket costs $5$ times as much. How much does the black jacket cost?
Answer: The cost of the black jacket is a multiple of the cost of the brown tie, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $4$ $5 \times $4 = $20$ The black jacket costs $$20$.